Stuck
by RoseWeasley7
Summary: I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or did, It was the feeling that came along with it. But if you'd told me back then, when I was eleven years old standing on Platform 9 and 3/4, I'd be here, feeling the way I do about him now, I'd have laughed in your face and told you to go back to the mental hospital.
1. Friends and Foes

**A/N this is my first ever fan fiction and I love constructive criticism so if there are any mistakes or you have any ideas please PM me or leave your comments in a review, I'll try to update at least once a fortnight but my goal is once a week. It'll get quicker over time. Hopefully. Also thanks to SiriusUntilTheVeryEnd for my inspiration!**

I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.

It's not really anything he said or did, It was the feeling that came along with it.

But if you'd told me back then, when I was eleven years old standing on Platform 9 and 3/4, that in six years time, I'd be here, feeling the way I do about him now, I'd have laughed in your face and told you to go back to the mental hospital.

Mabey it was fate, maybe it was dumb luck or maybe it just happened, but it did.

Sometimes I wish it hadn't happened, life would have be easier, but I know that, given the choice, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I'm going to start from the beginning, not the first time we met, because that would take to long, but the first day of the school year, the day when it all began: September 1st, 2024

I woke with a smile on my face; I showered, got dressed and grabbed my wand. I bolted downstairs and into the kitchen, mum looked at me and smiled,

"Excited?" She asked me

"Of course" I answered, grabbing some cereal and pouring myself a glass of juice then sitting down at the table to eat.

Dad walked in and dropped a kiss on the top of my head

"We're so proud of you, Rosie"

"Yes, head girl is a big achievement." Mum agreed over her own breakfast.

"Thanks guys" I grinned, I was pretty happy about coming head girl but also I was nervous about who the head boy would be, after all I'd be sharing a dormitory with him for a year. Just as long as it wasn't that Malfoy git I'd be happy. My brother Hugo interrupted my thoughts, stumbling into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"Hugo, where leaving in 20 minutes." Mum told him, worriedly "why aren't you ready yet?"

"Relax mum I'll be ready."

"Yes, you better be, we can't be late or the train will leave and then-" her voice began to rise

"Dad!" Hugo and I said in unison, dad turned from the stove where he was frying bacon "Hermione, we'll be fine" he reassured her

"How can you know that? Remember our 2nd year? You and Harry crashed your dad's flying car into the Whomping Willow because you missed the train-"

"I haven't heard that one before, you and uncle Harry crashed granddad's flying car into the Whomping Willow? What did Nana Molly do?" Hugo asked eagerly

"She sent me a pretty bad howler, " dad grinned him "she threatened to take me out of school if I put another toe out of line." Hugo and I laughed

Exactly 20 minutes later we were packed into our magically expanded, and on our way to Kings Cross Station. When we arrived on platform 9 ¾ (we were 10 minutes early, but that's what happens when you have Hermione Weasley as a mother) I hugged mum and dad goodbye and rush off in search of Alice, my best friend. I found her in a compartment with my favourite cousin Albus.

"Ally!"

"Rosie!" Ally hugged me; she was average height and had inherited her mother's long blonde hair and her father's love of Herbology. Ally is the daughter of our 'Uncle' Neville, who teaches herbology at Hogwarts. I was on the other short, with curly red hair and freckles. Ally and I have been best friends since we were babies and Uncle Neville is Hugo's godfather.

"Hey Rose." Al grinned at me as I sat down next to Ally

"Hey Al, so what were guys talking about before I rudely barged in?"

"I was telling Al about France" Ally blushed she's had a huge crush on Al since 5th year.

"Oh yeah, how was it?" I asked,

"Great, I loved it there" she answered "it was really amazing, especially the food"

We talked about our holidays as train began the journey to Hogwarts. After a little while the conversation turned the year ahead.

"So do you think will be head boy?" I asked

Al grinned at me

"You already know don't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"Yep" he grinned some more

"Go on then, tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be a lot more fun for you to find out from him."

"Why? Who is it?"

"It's me, Red," said a smug voice from the doorway.

Crap.

Malfoy sauntered into the compartment like he owned it and sat in the seat across from me, next to Albus "Hey, man." He greeted Al, who nodded to him; they'd been best friends since first year when they were both sorted into Slytherin and discovered they both supported Puddelmere United.

Scorpius looked over at me, his silver-blonde hair falling into his eyes,

"This year is going to be awesome – we'll be sharing a dormitory, Red." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Okay, first of all, you are absolutely disgusting, " I glared at him, "secondly, I know well be sharing a dorm, I'm not stupid, Malfoy." Merlin I hate him, it was going to be hard to get through this year without murdering him.

"I've heard from many girls that I'm far from disgusting, Red, and after a few weeks, maybe you'll change your mind about me." He smirked

"Malfoy, you're delusional, maybe you need a doctor?" I feigned concern, reaching over and feeling his forehead, "Merlin, I'm surprised you could get through the door with a head that big, you need a good dose of Shrinking Solution."

"C'mon, Weasley, you know you secretly love me." He smirked,

"Only in your dreams, Malfoy" I sneered at him, "C'mon Ally let's go find Stella." I said walking out of the compartment; Ally followed me, smiling at Al as we left.

Stella was our other best friend; she was tall, dark and pretty. She was in Ravenclaw but as she the only time she ever sat at the Ravenclaw table was on the day she was sorted, we considered her an honorary Gryffindor.

We found her in a compartment at the start of the train, sitting with the Scamander twins, my cousin Lily and two girls from our year, Milly and Tilly. I've known Lysander and Lorcan since I was a baby, because their mum, Luna, is one of my parents' best friends. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny named Lily; Lily Luna Potter, after Luna. When I first met Milly and Tilly I thought they were twins too, but they're only cousins. Their mums are twins though, and so are their dads, ironically. My parents also went to school with their mums, Parvati and Padma (Parvati is Milly's mum and Padma is Tilly's).

"Rose! Ally!" Stella squealed when she saw us, leaping over the others for a three-person hug.

"There's not enough room here for seven, lets go find an empty compartment. Bye guys!" She called over her shoulder

"Apparently we're leaving, so hi and bye then!" I called to them

"Bye!" they chorused as we left

While we were wandering around looking for an empty compartment, (or at least a semi full one) Ally and I filled Stella in on the previous conversation between me and Malfoy.

"Why don't you go out with him, Rosie?" she asked me, "You'd be so cute together, and he obviously likes you."

"Stells, he's a stupid git and anyway -" I stopped, realising what she had just said, "Hang on… Did you just say he likes me? That's absurd! Have you heard the way he talks to me? He hates me and the feeling is mutual!"

"I don't think so, Rose," she frowned, "He's always making suggestive comments and stuff. That's the first sign that a boy likes you, trust me I know." It's true she does, she's always got a flock of boys vying for her attention, but none if them are ever 'right' according to her.

"He's just disgusting, that's all", I protested

"Maybe so, but he's always staring at you, in class and at meals and stuff" Ally piped up

"What?!" I spluttered

"He does it all the time, I thought you noticed." She said.

"It doesn't matter, I hate him. So even if he likes me, which he doesn't. Nothing would change!"

"Whatever you say, Rosie," replied Stella, checking yet another yet another compartment "Full" she announced, sliding the door closed

"Why don't we just go back to Al's compartment? There's room there." Ally pointed out hopefully.

I groaned

"Rosie, there's no space anywhere else, so we're going!" Stella grabbed my arm and pulled me down the train. I knew Stella well enough to know not to resist.

For the rest of the journey, I couldn't help but notice Malfoy glance at me a little more than was normal. Maybe Stella was right- no I must have imagined it. But that thought stayed with me the whole journey.


	2. Portraits and Passwords

After the feast, Scorpius and I waited for Professor McGonagall outside the Great Hall so she could show us the way to our dormitory. I was quite excited about this, the Heads dorm was supposed to be awesome.

"Good, you're here." McGonagall said approvingly, appearing out of nowhere. She lead us through the crowd of students and up to the seventh floor, we stopped in front of a portrait of a young man and woman in old fashioned robes, sitting together on a garden swing

"This portrait is the entrance to your dormitory, as you know it is tradition for the heads to share dormitory as you'll be working very closely this year and it helps to portray unity between the two of you. It is also more practical. Now," she turned to the portrait "This is Aria and Avery, they were the very first head boy and girl at Hogwarts. One of the many privileges of being a head is that you are allowed to choose your own password, and you may also it change it whenever you wish, just tell Aria and Avery. I'll leave you to decide the password and settle in." She finished

"Thank you, Professor" Scorpius and I replied.

"So what do you think the password should be, Red?" He asked me after McGonagall had left

"What about _nunquam_ _redono_? It means 'never give up' in Latin" I replied

"Sounds good." We turned to the portrait

"Have you decided on a password?" Aria asked us

"Yes, _nunquam_ _redono_." I replied

"A good choice, 'never give up'." Avery observed, as they swung open to reveal a round common room, with a fire opposite the portrait hole and couches facing it.

The walls were studded with windows and we seemed to be one of the turrets. On the left was a spiral staircase leading to what I assumed would be our room. The walls were decorated with portraits and hung in green, red, gold and silver-Gryffindor and Slytherin colours and the wall-to-wall carpet changed colours.

There was a bare space in middle of the floor and as we stepped into the room, words appeared in the carpet _Welcome Rose_ _and_ _Scorpius_

"Wow." I breathed

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, he turned to me, his movement bringing his body closer to mine, so close we were almost touching I tried to step away and tripped over the hem of my robes, tumbling backwards towards the floor I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. A split second later I felt strong arms close around my waist, pulling me upright

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked me, I looked up into his grey eyes, his face was inches from mine and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. He smelled of pine and the clean, fresh smell of a forest after heavy rainfall. There was a pause as we looked at each other and then he began to lean towards me, his grey eyes staring into my blue ones, his woody smell filling the air around me, I never noticed how handsome he was before... Coming to my senses, I quickly stepped backwards, what the _hell_? Did I just call _Scorpius Malfoy_ handsome?

"I'm really tired, I'm going to bed now, good night!" I said so quickly it was almost one word. I turned and bolted up the stairs, my face was hot and I knew I was blushing furiously.

At the top of the stairs I paused, looking back down to see if Scorpius had followed me, he had sat down on a couch near the fire, looking dazed. As I watched he got up and grabbed a book from one of the shelves on the wall and began to read. I slid down the wall and sat on the ground, when I had caught my breath I got up and looked around, I decided to forget about the incident with Scorpius,

_I'm tired, I'm not thinking straight, _I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

Ahead of me was a corridor and at the far end was a door with my name on it in gold cursive writing, to my left was a similar door with Scorpius's name written on it in the same writing and to my right was a door that I assumed lead to the bathroom, I walked over to it and went in.

The bathroom was squarish with the sink opposite the door, there was another door on my right with a toilet inside, and on the left wall was a shower with a heavy blue shower curtain, I walked over to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I walk out of the bathroom and into my new room.

There were no lights in my room, it didn't need any, the walls were covered in stars that gave off a soft glow and on the roof was a sun that acted as a light globe lighting up the room around me. My bed was a four-poster, with dark blue hangings and covers. There was a desk; a walk in closet and one half of one of the walls was a bookshelf. But the most amazing thing in the room was sitting just passed my bed.

On a raised platform lifted a bit off the floor, was the most beautiful piano I have ever seen. It was a grand piano, jet black with shining white keys and a lifted top. I couldn't believe it, walking towards it, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch!" I yelped, _Definitely not a dream_, I thought rubbing my arm, I pinch hard. I sat down at the piano and let my fingers linger on the keys for a moment, savoring the feeling. Then I began to play. The music swirled around me and I closed my eyes. The lilting melody wound around me as my fingers instinctively found the right keys. The world disappeared as I lost myself in the music, this was the only thing that mattered, this moment, this music, the keys under my fingers, the notes filling every corner of my body, reverberating through my soul, filling me with an indescribable feeling.

I opened my eyes as the last note faded away, I really was tired; I closed the pianos lid and got ready for bed. The sun grew dark as I crawled under the covers and the stars on the wall dimmed.

That night I dreamt of music and grey eyes.

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for the day ahead, we had the first real prefects meeting today and classes started, as I made my way towards the staircase I heard voices coming from Scorpius's room.

I could hear Scorpius's voice and... A girl?

Of course he had a girl in his room it was _Scorpius_ _Malfoy_. But what were they talking about? Deciding it was none of my business I continued down the staircase and made my way to the great hall.

After breakfast we received our timetables, as I was planning on becoming a writer, I had chosen Charms, Arithmacy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions, meaning had two free periods a day. I scanned my timetable, I had Transfiguration first

_What a great way to start the day,_ I thought sarcastically as I headed out the great hall towards the fourth floor.

I had Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms with Ally and Stella and Al was in every one of my classes but Arithmacy and Herbology. Much to my disappointment Scorpius was in all of my classes except Arithmacy.

After dinner we had our first prefects meeting, we met in an empty classroom near the charms corridor.

After we had worked out the patrol schedule and Scorpius and I had briefed them on our responsibilities and given them the password to the prefects bathroom, I stood up "Okay, as you know the seventh annual Christmas ball is coming up soon, it will be held on 2nd September at seven o'clock and classes end at 3 o'clock and start at 12 the next day. The meeting is pretty much over so everyone who doesn't want to help plan the dance can leave."

All the boys left and Aubri Nott, who stopped by me on her way out, "Can I talk to you for a second, Rose?". She asked me nicely enough but Aubri had hated me for no apparent reason since fourth year so I knew it couldn't be good.

"Um, okay," I answered warily, as I followed her outside to the corridor. She waited until the boys were gone and then leaned right up close to me

"Listen, Weasley, I don't like you, so I'm going to make this clear right now. Stay away from Scorpius, he's mine, okay?" She sneered menacingly "If you don't then you'll have something to really be worried about, got that?" And she turned and stalked back down the corridor, leaving me speechless,

_What was that about_? I thought.

I hated Scorpius almost as much as she hated me. I shook my head, _Aubri has always hated me for no reason, she's mental_ and I decided to forget about the whole thing. I turned and walked back inside the classroom.

**A/N I'm really happy with this chapter, the next one us about halfway done and I can't wait to upload it! Thanks to the people who favourited and followed _Stuck_, it means a lot to me. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas please leave them in a review or PM me. Thanks guys!**


	3. Accidents and Attachments Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even if I wish I did.**

The next Saturday the school was a buzz of activity, it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and there were people everywhere, third years excited about their first visit to the wizarding village, groups of friends running around trying to find each other, couples going on dates.  
I pushed through a group of excited third years towards the Gryffindor table, over breakfast Ally, Stella (who was technically a Ravenclaw but had only sat at their table once, on the day she was sorted, we call her our honorary Gryffindor) discussed the plan for the day, "I want to go shopping for the ball." Stella announced  
"Stells, you know that's almost three months away, right?" I asked her  
"Yeah, but we need to be prepared." She replied  
"Okay, we'll shop for the ball, but I promised Fred and Roxy I'd visit them today." Fred and Roxy were two more of my many cousins, they worked at the Hogsmeade Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which their dad, my uncle George, owned.  
"I need to get some more liquorice wands, so we've got go to Honeydukes too." Ally put in  
"Okay so, shopping, Honeydukes, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes then to The Three Broomsticks for a late lunch?" I suggested  
"Sounds good." Stella agreed  
"Yeah" Ally said, pouring herself some pumpkin juice

We finished shopping around 12:30-ish, Stella had brought what looked like half of the village and Ally and I were carrying half of her bags for her because she didn't have nearly enough hands on her own.  
Walking to Honeydukes I spotted my cousin Lucy walking back towards Hogwarts surrounded by group of her friends.  
"Luce!" I called as they drew nearer to us  
"Hey, Rosie!" Lucy and her friends stopped when they reached us,  
"Are you headed back to the castle?" I asked her,  
"Yeah, we've got a test on Monday and need to study." She replied  
"Awesome, could you drop this stuff off in Stella's dorm for us?"  
Lucy was a Ravenclaw, same as Stella.  
"Sure," Lucy looked at her friends for confirmation and they nodded "Everyone grab a bag"  
After they had staggered off with Stella's bags we continued on to Honeydukes, feeling extremely light.  
We entered the sweet shop and I headed straight for the sugar quills, I was running dangerously low. After fully stocking up on more sweets than we would be able to eat in a month, we left for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
Opening the purple door, we were met by a million different noises and smells, some good, some bad. The main source of this was coming from the door behind the counter marked:  
STAFF ONLY! KEEP OUT!

"Fred? Roxy?" I called, getting no answer I walked behind the counter and knocked on the door, I was just reaching for the doorknob when it flew open and a slightly singed Roxy shot out, closing the door quickly behind her, she lent against it heavily.  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Fred and Al are experimenting." She warned us.  
"We should probably move away from the door then." I pointed out, we quickly went back around the other side of the counter so if there was an explosion of some kind, we would have somewhere to shelter.  
"How long's Al been here?" I asked  
"A while," Roxie replied, picking at the singed ends long red hair. "They'll get sick of it soon. I'm gonna go see if I can fix my hair up."  
"I'll help." Stella offered  
"Great," Roxie replied, she turned to Ally and me, "You two can just entertain yourselves, we've just got a new line of skiving snack boxes, if you want to check them out."  
"Awesome!" Ally disappeared down the back of the store and Stella pulled out her wand as Roxy sat down on a stool near counter.

I moved off to browse, not looking for anything in particular. I was in the middle of inspecting the trick wands when a voice drawled from behind me, "Weasley, I'm surprised to see you here, are you lost? The girly stuff is down the other end of the store." Scorpius was leaning on one of the shelves behind me.  
"I know more about pranks than you ever will, Malfoy." I turned to look at him, "Ever wondered where Al got his fear of rats from?"  
"That was you? What did you do to him?" Scorpius asked me, looking a little impressed despite his best efforts to look otherwise  
"I got a hold of Teddy's wand and turned his pillow into a giant rat when we were nine." I replied smugly

Just then there was a large bang from the front of the store, Scorpius and I rushed towards the noise, we reached the front of the store just in time to see the Staff Only door blow off its hinges and a white-blue ball of light shoot out. Stella squealed and Roxy grabbed her, pulling her behind the counter. I grabbed Scorpius and made to drop to the floor, but we were too late, the light cannoned into us, knocking us backwards into a display of Decoy Detonators.

Everything went black...

**A/N I do feel a bit mean leaving it there but I couldn't help myself! Anyway 500+ views! I'm so happy, thank you to everyone who read _Stuck _and especially thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favourited, you made my day! I'm really proud of myself for updating so fast :) Also sorry this chapter was so short! It's starting to get good! So stay with me and if you have any suggestions, likes or dislikes or questions of any kind, (or maybe you're just feeling nice) please leave it in a review, I also love constructive criticism! :{D (smiley with a moustache, his name's Jeff)**

**Also, I'm writing a new story about a girl who had a baby at 16, she left everything behind and moved away, not telling anyone about the baby. Now, three years later she comes back and is faced with telling the father and her other friends and explaining why she left without a trace and hasn't contacted them since. Should be an Auslly fic or harry potter next gen?**

**Theres a poll on my profile or you can review or PM me :)**

**Till next time!**

**~RoseWeasley7**


	4. Accidents and Attachments Part 2

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter**

"Rose? Rose, are you okay?" Someone was leaning over me. I sat up, blinking, the person leaning over me also sat up, it was Al

"I think so, bruises but no broken bones," I replied, doing a mental assessment of my injuries, my right shoulder hurt where it had collided with the display but other than that I was fine.

I looked around, Scorpius was sitting next to me and Al, Fred, Roxy, Ally and Stella were gathered around us, there were bits of damaged Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products scattered around us, a few decoy detonators were feebly hooting nearby and the door to the staffroom was lying on the ground behind the counter.

"What _was_ that?" Scorpius asked

"We're not sure exactly." Al replied, "A mixture of a few spells."

"We should get them to the hospital wing." Roxy said worriedly.

"I feel fine." I protested getting to my feet, Scorpius stood up next to me

"I do too, but I think we should get checked out just in case." He said

I opened my mouth to protest but Al cut me off, "Rose, we're not sure what was in the spell, better safe than sorry." He pointed out

"Fine." I agreed begrudgingly.

I began walking towards the door, but before I moved more than 3 meters I was suddenly yanked backwards by invisible force and cannoned into Scorpius's chest.

"What was that?" I asked, bewildered, as Roxy and Fred helped us up.

"I don't know, I felt a sort of pulling sensation and you flew into to me." Scorpius replied.

"Do you think maybe it was the spell?" Ally asked

"What, like it stuck them together?" Stella asked

"Oh Merlin, please no! " I buried my head in my hands "There has to be some other explanation."

"Let's try again, Scorpius, you go towards the door, Rose, you stay here." Fred suggested

Scorpius cautiously walked towards the door, he was just over 2 meters away when I felt an unpleasant tugging sensation, as if someone was trying to pull me forward. Scorpius took another few steps and I flew across the room and cannoned into him again. We picked ourselves up off the floor.  
"We should go to McGonagall, she or Flitwick might be able to fix this. I decided, silently praying they could.

A little while later we were sitting in theheadmistress's office, madam Pomfery had declared us fine and Flitwick had examined us-we were waiting for the diagnosis.

Scorpius and I were in chairs opposite the headmistress's desk, everyone else was scattered around the room. Fred was by the fireplace, Roxy and Stella were on the floor in the middle of the room and Al and Ally were on a sofa. No one was talking.

McGonagall walked into the room, I stood up, "Can you fix it?" I asked anxiously

"Please sit down, Miss Weasley." She replied, I sat on the edge of my chair, nervously tapping my foot.

"Professor Flitwick has examined the spell and the wands with which the spell was cast and he has managed to prevent it from becoming permanent."

"Thank Merlin." I breathed a sigh of relief

"I have not finished yet, Miss Weasley," McGonagall glared at me disapprovingly, "You will, however, be stuck together for a while longer, until the spell wears off or we can figure out a counter curse." She finished.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"How long could we be like this, Professor?" Scorpius asked

"The spell will wear off in about a year-" she replied

"A whole year?!" I shouted, jumping to my feet "I can't spend a whole year with him!" I pointed at Scorpius

"You're going to have to Miss Weasley, meanwhile Professor Flitwick will begin trying to invent a counter curse, although he has informed me that this will not be ready for quite some time."

"Professor, Scorpius and I can barely tolerate each other at the best of times, we won't be able to survive a whole year together." I pointed out

"I am sorry Miss Weasley, but there is nothing I can do. Besides, it may be good for you, perhaps you will _learn_ to tolerate each other, you may even become friends" Professor McGonagall answered "You all may go now, except for Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy, I would like to speak to them in private." Everyone shuffled quietly out of the office, leaving only Scorpius, McGonagall and I.

"Now you two are the head boy and girl at Hogwarts, you must show a united front to the student body, no matter what happens. Do you understand?" She asked us sternly, I nodded and Scorpius must've done the same because she continued, "Good, now would you like me to inform your parents or would you prefer to do it yourselves?"

"I think I'd prefer to do it on my own, Professor," I replied hastily

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed "I'd rather them find out on my terms,"

"Very well," McGonagall consented, "The only other problem is your classes, although luckily you both have almost the same subjects, Mr Malfoy, you will have to attend Arithmacy during one of your free periods and Miss Weasley, you shall attend History of Magic during one of yours, the teachers will be informed of your situation and you'll be permitted to work on your own or otherwise entertain yourself during that time. Are there any questions?" She asked  
Scorpius and I shook out heads.  
"Then you may go." She dismissed us.

_Great_, I thought as Malfoy and I walked back to our dormitory in silence. _I'm stuck with the one person I hate, this is going to be a long year._

**A/N Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I'm a horrible person but I have most of the next chapter finished so I'll try to post it before next friday!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited, you guys are awesome!**

**Please review! If I can get 10 more reviews I'll update on Sunday!**

**See you soon :{) (Jeff says hi!)**

**Remember to review!**

**~RoseWeasley7**


	5. Situations and Solutions

**Chapter 5**  
**Situations and Solutions**

Scorpius and I entered our common room and sat down by the fire  
"So..." He trailed off, unable to think of anything to say, there was an awkward silence.  
"I think we should call a truce. If we're going to be stuck like this for a whole year, is we should at least try not to kill each other." I suggested, extending my hand to him  
"Okay." Scorpius looked a bit surprised at my suggestion but he took my hand,  
"Truce?" He asked me  
"Truce." I confirmed

Arriving at the Great Hall for dinner we encountered the first of many problems, out of habit I made my way over to the Gyffindor table, but I was suddenly pulled backwards, crashing into Scorpius for the third time that day.

Picking myself up from the floor, I realised that he had headed towards the Slytherin table and as a result, we ended up on the floor _again_.  
"So," Scorpius began, dusting himself off "How are we going to do this?"  
"Umm," I replied, "How about Gryffindor table at dinner, Slytherin table breakfast and alternate for lunch?"  
"Fine" he replied  
"What?" I asked, surprised  
"I said, 'fine'." he replied  
"Aren't you going to argue?"  
"Usually I would, but I'm too hungry."  
"I know what you mean." I agreed  
As we walked over to the Gryffindor table, I could feel the eyes of almost everyone in the Hall watching us.  
_"I thought they hated each other?"_

_"Are they friends now? Did I miss something?"_

_"I heard something happened in Hogsmeade, now they're spelled to like each other."_

_"I heard Scorpius hexed her and she punched him, so McGonagall forced them to sit together in lessons and at meals and stuff as punishment for fighting."_

I could hear everyone whispering to each other behind us.  
"Obviously they don't know the real story yet." I remarked  
"It'll get out soon enough, this is Hogwarts we're talking about." Scorpius replied  
We reached the Gryffindor table and sat down. I was just beginning to eat when Ally and Stella appeared on my left.  
"It looks so weird, you two sitting together." Stella said, reaching for a plate  
"It's going to take a while to get used to." Ally agreed  
"You and me both," I replied, cutting my potatoes

After dinner, Scorpius and I headed up to our dormitory  
"Where are we going to sleep? I _will not_ share a bed with you, Malfoy." I said quickly when we entered the common room.

"You can see right through me, Red." he replied, wiggling his eyebrows

"Shut up, Malfoy." I shoved him and he sniggered "What are we going to do?"

"We can drag our blankets and stuff down here and sleep on the couches."

"They're too far apart and it would be a pain to move them."

"Then we can sleep on the ground, on camping stretchers or Hammocks or something."

"Aren't you just full of ideas?" I asked him sceptically "Where would we get camping stretchers or hammocks from?"

"The Room of Requirement?" He suggested

"Well that's just-" I stopped "...not a bad idea actually." I was almost surprised, "But I'm too tired to go all the way there now, let's just use the couch cushions as mattresses, we can get stretchers or something in the morning."

"Okay" Scorpius replied

We dragged the couch cushions onto the floor and then headed upstairs, we went into Scorpius's room first. It was large and the walls were painted bright yellow, there was a desk in one corner and a bookshelf against the far wall.  
A large fireplace sat off to the right, the walls were covered with posters and there was a flat screen TV and a wall with shelves upon shelves of movies.

"How does it work?" I asked "I thought electronic devices didn't work inside Hogwarts."

"It runs on magic," he replied "Some kind spell."

"Awesome." I replied

"Yeah, I thought so too." He walked over to his bed, "I dunno, it seems like a lot of stuff to take up and back each night."

"The covers? Well what else are we supposed to do?" I asked

"I don't know, something easier." He replied

"Well that's really helpful, Malfoy!" I said sarcastically, hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand, "Why didn't I think of that?" then I had an idea "Hey, you know how you said camping stretchers?"

"Yeah," he replied "What about it?"

"It's given me an idea."

"Let's hear it then." He sat down on the edge if his bed

"Sleeping bags." I told him

"But wouldn't they be just as hard to get as stretches?" He asked

"No," I replied "My family go camping a lot, like, when ever we go to my grandparents house at Christmas, there's like a million of us, well actually theres twenty-five but Dom always brings a boyfriend and then there's the Scarmanders and the Longbottoms and Teddy his grandparents and-"

But Scorpius cut me off "Okay I know, there's heaps of you, I've been to a few Weasley Christmases myself, Red, remember?"

I did remember, "So you know how we campout in the garden then?" I asked him

"Yeah. Actually, I've been meaning to ask- why don't you use magically enhanced tents? They're so much better."

I rolled my eyes, "It's more fun that way, Malfoy, but obviously you wouldn't see that."

"Whatever, how are we supposed to get sleeping bags?"

"It's really simple, one of the first spells I learnt, we just need a pillowcase each and I'll transfigure them into sleeping bags."

"Okay," Scorpius grabbed two pillows of his bed and pull the case off one "While we're here, we may as well get changed."

"Oh Merlin, please do not take your clothes off in front of me." I said,

"Relax, Red, you can stand outside if it bothers you." Scorpius walked over to his wardrobe and began searching through it, "I'll get changed on one side of the door, you can stand on the other." He grabbed a pair of green pyjama pants and a ratty old plaid shirt

He handed his and pillow and the extra case.  
"Hold these for me?" He asked  
I grabbed them off him and shut the bedroom door. A few minutes later, it opened to reveal Scorpius in his pyjamas. I handed him his stuff and we walked down the hall to my room.

"Wow," Scorpius breathed as we entered "This is amazing."

"Yeah." I replied

Even after two weeks, my room still took my breath away, "I think whatever spell was used to make it look like that is similar to the one on the ceiling in the Great Hall, except instead of the weather, it shows the stars."  
I grabbed a pillow and pulled the case off another, leaving the bare one on my bed. Then I walked over to my wardrobe, grabbing a first pair pyjamas I saw, I practically pushed Scorpius towards the door, shoving my pillow and the case at him.  
Getting dressed behind a door is harder than it sounds, especially when you can't move far away from it, add that to my clumsiness and when I opened the door, I had more than a few bruises from falling over repeatedly.  
"What were you doing? You're supposed to _wear_ your pyjamas not fight with them," he smirked, "Although you _are_ wearing them, so I see you eventually won."

"Shut up, Malfoy," I replied

We dumped our pillows outside the bathroom and quickly brushed our teeth, luckily the toilet was small and had a door so one of us could stand outside if the other was inside.  
I quickly braided my hair and we headed downstairs. I transfigured our pillowcases into sleeping bags and flicked my wand at the candles, (there were no electrical lights but we had an amazing chandelier) until the only light came from the fire softly flickering away.  
I crawled into my sleeping bag and edged as far from Scorpius on the cushions as possible.  
"Night."  
"Night." He replied

**A/N This story just reached OVER ONE THOUSAND VIEWS! I'm so happy! You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! You're awesome-er. **

**Anyway, so what do you think? Review and tell me, I'll update when I get 10 more reviews**

**Now, one of my lovely reviewers asked me a question so I thought I'd clear it up for you: There are 4 heads of houses at Hogwarts, these are teachers, one for each house. Then there is the Head Boy and Girl who are seventh year students and usually former prefects, Rose is Head Girl, Scorpius is Head Boy that's why they share a dormitory.**

**Sorry if I didn't make that clear :)**

**If you guys have any more questions just review and I'll answer them. **

**:{) (Jeff wants you to review too!)**

**I'm also working on two new stories, ones a co-authored Harry Potter next gen with my friend MissPond7 (she's awesome, you should check her out) and the others a Austin and Ally story, so keep an eye out for them in the next few weeks.**

**This DOES NOT mean that Stuck will be abandoned or finish soon, I'm aiming for around 50 chapters.**

**Anyway you are awesome, sorry for the super long authors note and remember to review!**

**Till next time!**

**~RoseWeasley7**


	6. Changes and Compassion

**Chapter 6 **

**Changes and Compassion**

**Disclamer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter but maybe someday...**

**Don't forget to read the SUPER IMPORTANT authors note at the bottom**

The first day of October was a surprisingly nice day for Autumn. A cold breeze swept across the castle grounds, causing the students outside to pull their cloaks tighter around themselves and hurry towards the warmth of the castleor the shelter of the greenhouses.

Hagrid's hut sat on the edge of the forbidden forest and he could be seen raking up the leaves scatters around the grounds into huge piles that the students would no doubt be jumping into tomorrow, scattering them everywhere again.

Halloween was at the end of the month, after the holidays, but already I could see signs of it around the castle. The most prominent of which was the large amount of pumpkins growing outside Hagrid's hut.

The left-hand side of the pumpkin patch looked almost normal but on the right, the pumpkins began to show signs of magic.

There were 12 pumpkins in total, each big enough to fit a person would be carved out and put around the Great Hall for decoration at the Halloween feast.

Scorpius and I had a free period after Arithmacy on Tuesdays and, despite the chill, we were sitting outside. Scorpius was lying on the grass beside me and I was sitting cross legged, leaning on the trunk of the large oak tree that we had chosen to sit under, facing the lake. I had finished all of my homework for the next two weeks, so I was reading a book.

We had been sitting (or lying in Scorpius case) for around 15 minutes when he sat up and moved opposite me.

"I'm bored."

I glanced at him over the top of my book, "So?" I asked

"So entertain me." He answered

"Say please."

Scorpius rolled his eyes "But I don't want to." He whined like a little kid.

"Then I won't play with you." I returned to my book

"Come on Rose."

"Say please, or I won't play." I said not even looking up from my book this time.

He sighed, "Will you PLEASE play with me?" He asked

I closed my book and put it down on the grass next to me, "Sure!" I answered brightly "What do you want to play?"

He shrugged, "How about we do a question for a question?"

"Okay" I answered "I'll start, what's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow." He answered "Yours?"

"Blue, what's your favourite food?"

"Coco pops, favourite animal?"

"Dolphin, favourite subject?"

"Potions."

This went on for a while, until we'd finished with the basic questions. Then we began to actually think about our questions more and our answers became longer.

"Umm... Who's your favourite person in the world?" I asked him

He thought for moment, "My favourite adult is probably my mum. And my favourite... not-an-adult is Albus." He replied

"Aww, so you're a mummy's boy then?" I teased him

"Shut up." He threw some grass at me and I giggled

"It's your turn." I told him

"I'm thinking." He replied, after a pause he continued, "Okay, there's a piano in your room, do you play?" He asked me

"No!" I answered on reflex, "I mean, yes I do play, just not in front of people." I looked down the grass I was sitting on.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked me, I looked at him

"Because-because I can't." I replied

"Why not?" he repeated

"I have really bad stage fright." I told him, "And I mean, really, really bad."

"Oh," He paused, "How did you get it?" He asked gently.

I hesitated, not sure if I should tell him or not, "You don't have to tell me if you want to." He added quickly

I should have told him that no, I didn't want to talk about it. I should have changed the subject, I even could've walked away (although that probably wouldn't have worked very well ) but I didn't, and that was the moment that started all, the moment when I smiled and nodded and said, "No, it's okay." When I should have changed the subject, that was the moment we became friends.

I sat up and looked at Scorpius, "When I was little, my parents sent me to a muggle primary school, and a group of the older girls were bullying me, I don't know why, I'll probably never know why." My voice was beginning to shake slightly as I remembered, but I continued,

"I was almost 11 years old when it happened." I paused and took a deep breath, "At my school, each year there was an end of year concert and people did skits or danced or sang. I was in the choir and my music teacher chose me to do a solo.

I was really excited about it. The concert came and I knew my song backwards, I could have sung it in my sleep. So I got up on stage and we did our choir song and then it was my turn to sing my solo, I walked up to the front of the stage and-" I stopped, choking back tears, Scorpius moved to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I gathered myself and somehow managed to continue "Somehow the girls had gone up onto this walkway above the stage, you know where the technicians go to adjust the lights?"

He nodded, so I continued, "And they had a bucket full of mud, not normal mud, but that really gross kind that's full of worms and bugs and leaves and stuff, and then they-" I swallowed back more tears that were threatening to spill over "They tipped it all over me. All the other kids were laughing at me. It was horrible." I pulled my knees up to my chest and looped my arms around them, trying hard not to cry.

"And every time I try to perform on stage, or in front of anyone, that memory comes back and I can't do it."

**~O~**

Scorpius and I had Herbology after our free period.

On our way there, we were almost halfway across the grounds when we came across three second year Slytherin boys, they were obviously yelling at something in front of them and as we drew closer I saw it was a small first year girl, with glasses and bright red hair in two plaits down her back.

"Hey four eyes!" The tallest one jeered, he had mousy brown hair and his tie was hanging loose around his neck. He grabbed her glasses off her face and snapped them in half "Try seeing now!"

His two cronies laughed heartily. One of them stepped forward and pushed her into a mud puddle nearby, the small girl began crying.

"What a loser!" The second crony, a dark haired boy, laughed.

_"What a loser!" yelled a kid in the crowd, mud was dripping down my face mixing with tears, I turned and ran off the stage, sobbing..._

I was torn out of my unpleasant flashback by Scorpius shouting at the boys

"Hey, you lot!" He sounded really angry, the second years laughing expressions quickly turned to fear as Scorpius strode over to them, he was moving so fast I almost had to run to keep up.

"What do you think you're doing?" He thundered, the second years shrank backwards, away from him.

"N-nothing." Stuttered the tallest boy, he was the one who had snapped the small girl's glasses in two, and he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts! Apologise. Now." The terrified second years stuttered apologies to the small girl, who was still sitting in the puddle where they had pushed her.

"You've all got a months worth of detentions and 50 points from Slytherin. If you ever bully anyone again, you'll get worse than just detentions. Now get to class!"

The boys scurried off towards the castle. Scorpius retrieved the little girls glasses and repaired them quickly with this wand while I helped her up out of the puddle.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"I-I think so," she stuttered, I knelt down so that I was eye level with her and began vanishing the mud from her clothes and hair.

"What's your name?" Scorpius asked, handing her the newly repaired glasses.

"I'm Elsie." The girl replied "H-How did you fix them?" She asked in bewilderment, staring at her glasses which now looked as if they had only been bought yesterday.

"It's a simple spell, you should be learning it quite soon." He answered

"Wow!" She put them on and looked up at us

"I'm Rose and this is Scorpius," I told her as the last of the mud disappeared from her black Hogwarts robes.

She looked up at us with big brown eyes through her glasses, "Thanks for helping me." She said timidly

"Don't worry, they won't bother you again." Scorpius promised

"What house are you in?" I asked her

"Huffelpuff." She answered, Scorpius began gathering up the books that she must have dropped when she fell and cleaning them.

"If you ever have any more trouble, Elsie, my cousin Lucy is a fourth-year Huffelpuff. She looks a bit like me, but she's got brown eyes and straight hair. I'll tell her to keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks, Rose." Elsie said, Scorpius had finished cleaning her books and he handed them back to her.

"And if you ever need anything, we can help, okay?" He added

I glanced down at my watch, "Class starts soon, you better get going." I smiled down at the little first year.

She ran off towards the castle "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder. Scorpius and I waved back at her.

**~O~**

Scorpius and I hadn't showered since we had been stuck together, almost two and a half weeks ago, and we stank. I was getting sick of it, we were in the common room after dinner on Wednesday night, I was sitting in a window seat and looking out over the Black Lake. Scorpius was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall next to the window seat.

Looking out over the grounds, I could see my cousin Louis and Hugo, my younger brother, running towards the lake their swimming trunks.

'What are they doing?' I thought, 'It's freezing.'

As I watched, Lewis began running towards the lake. He reach the water and barrelled straight through it, yelling, and sending water flying everywhere.

Hugo climbed a tree and jumped off one of the tallest branches and into the water, whooping.

'Idiots,' I thought, 'but at least they don't smell.'

I watched them swim around for a few minutes.

"Hey, Scorpius?" I asked, he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah?" He answered

"Do you have swimmers with you?" I was still looking out the window.

"Yeah," He answered "Why?"

I jumped off the window seat, "I've got an idea."

Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in front of the door to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor in our swimmers, I gave the door the password, "Grindylow," and it swung open.

Inside, the bathrooms walls, floor and the bath tub were all made of white marble. The room was lit by a single candle filled chandelier and the portrait of the extremely annoying mermaid giggled at us as we entered.

The bath tub was around the same size and depth of a normal swimming pool and lined with about a hundred different taps, each with a different coloured jewel in the handle. I knew from experience that each carried different sorts of bubble bath mixed with water, though it wasn't bubble bath as any normal person had ever experienced it. One produced pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs, another sent heavily perfumed clouds hovering over the surface of the water, yet another made rainbow bubbles the size of a persons head which, when popped, showered what looked like glitter that dissolved when it hit the water. My favourite tap, a silver one with a sapphire set into the handle, spouted water up into the air, basically making it rain, and smelled like fresh roses.

I flicked my wand at a few different taps and they turned their handles and began to fill up the bath.

"Not bad idea, Red," Scorpius remarked

"I know." I replied, the taps must have had some sort of spell on them because the bath was full in seconds.

Momentarily forgetting about the spell, Scorpius grinned mischievously at me, then he yelled at the top of his lungs "Last one in is a- a smelly teenager!" and he took off, jumping into the bath.

I started to laugh at him, but stopped when I was suddenly sent flying into the pool after Scorpius

"Garrh!" I yelled as I flew through the air.

I cannoned into the water headfirst, and came up spluttering "Thanks" I said sarcastically, spitting water out of my mouth and wiping the bubbles off my face.

Scorpius shrugged and grinned sheepishly at me, the bath was so deep that I couldn't touch the ground with my feet so I was treading water to keep myself afloat.

"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly "I forgot."

"Like hell you did, I'm gonna get you for that!" I warned him

He laughed at me, "Bring it on!" He challenged

I lunged at him, pushing his head under the water, he came up spluttering. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, and I knew exactly what he was about to do, so I turned and quickly began to swim away, laughing.

He came after me and grabbed me around the waist, I squealed and he dove underneath the water, pulling me with him.

We resurfaced and I spat water out of my mouth again, glaring at him.

"Oh, so it's like that is it?"

"Yeah, it is." He replied, mock meanly.

"You know what this means?" I asked him, but I didn't give him time to answer. "This means war!" I shouted "For Narnia!"

"And for Aslan!" He finished.

Then water flew everywhere.

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but on the bright side I gave you a super long chapter!**

**So far, this chapter is my favourite and I'd love to see what your favourite chapter is, so tell me in a review: what's your favourite chapter and why?**

**I've decided to introduce a new segment to my authors notes, it's called 'Rose's Interesting News'**

**So here goes:**

**Rose's Interesting News: Episode 1**

**Hey everybody! This is the first of many interesting episodes to come!**

**The first and most important bit of news it that yesterday, for some unknown reason, I smelled like red frogs (like the lolly kind, not real frogs) it was weird because I'd had no contact with them whatsoever for the past month.**

**Secondly, I've started a Facebook page: ****Fan Fiction Readers And Writers**

**I'll be posting new ideas for stories to be voted on, telling you when my next updates for my stories will be up, giving advice and tips to authors and posting links to some of the best stories out there! My fellow admins include: SiriusUntilTheVeryEnd, Ausllybear13, MissPond7 and a new unknown writer who goes by the name 'The Doctor'**

**Please like it if you have facebook!**

**Also, if you message us, we can promote your stories for you!**

**The third bit of news is that I've read all your reviews and noticed that a few of you have remarked on the similarities between Stuck and SiriusUntilTheVeryEnd's story, Fireflies. This is because that's where I got my idea from, I messaged SiriusUntilTheVeryEnd and she said I could use the idea of Rose and Scorpius being stuck together, so I did :)**

**Fourthly, thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and followed! I check out everyone's profiles who do so!**

**Also thanks for the support!**

**Don't forget to review! Also like my page! The link is on my profile!**

**And sorry for the huge authors note :{)**

**~RoseWeasley7**

**P.S also I added an intro (which I'm quite proud of) to chapter 1, so please check that out!**


	7. Parents and Professors

**Chapter 7- Parents and Professors**

_Previously..._

_Momentarily forgetting about the spell, Scorpius grinned mischievously at me, then he yelled at the top of his lungs "Last one in is a- a smelly teenager!" and he took off, jumping into the bath._

_I started to laugh at him, but stopped when I was suddenly sent flying into the pool after Scorpius_

_"Garrh!" I yelled as I flew through the air._

_I cannoned into the water headfirst, and came up spluttering "Thanks" I said sarcastically, spitting water out of my mouth and wiping the bubbles off my face._

_Scorpius shrugged and grinned sheepishly at me, the bath was so deep that I couldn't touch the ground with my feet so I was treading water to keep myself afloat._

_"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly "I forgot."_

_"Like hell you did, I'm gonna get you for that!" I warned him_

_He laughed at me, "Bring it on!" He challenged_

_I lunged at him, pushing his head under the water, he came up spluttering. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, and I knew exactly what he was about to do, so I turned and quickly began to swim away, laughing._

_He came after me and grabbed me around the waist, I squealed and he dove underneath the water, pulling me with him._

_We resurfaced and I spat water out of my mouth again, glaring at him._

_"Oh, so it's like that is it?"_

_"Yeah, it is." He replied, mock meanly._

_"You know what this means?" I asked him, but I didn't give him time to answer. "This means war!" I shouted "For Narnia!"_

_"And for Aslan!" He finished._

_Then water flew everywhere._

**_~O~_**

_Now, on with the story..._

Walking into Arithmacy the next day, I stopped short at the sight of the familiar bushy haired woman in front of the blackboard. Scorpius was taken by surprise by my sudden stop and walked straight into the back of me, sending me stumbling forward uncontrollably. I would have fallen if he haven't have grabbed my arm, pulling me up right at the last minute.

"Hey, you okay Red? Why'd you stop?" I didn't answer him, I was staring at the back of the woman writing on the board, praying hard that it wasn't who I thought it Scorpius's question, the woman turned around and I felt my stomach fall into my feet.

"Mum." I said weakly

"Rose!" My mum stepped forward and hugged me,

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well-" She stepped back and caught sight of Scorpius behind me, I saw a look of confusion flicker across her features, but it was replaced with a smile almost instantaneously. "I'm relief teaching!" My mother told me gleefully "Melinda's -Professor Bobbin's - sister is going to have a baby and she wanted her sister to be there. Minerva owled me yesterday and asked me to do some relief and as my departments quite slow the moment I said yes!"

"How long will you be here?" I asked, wondering when she would ask why Scorpius was here. I could see that she wanted to, obviously McGonagall hadn't mentioned anything about us to her and, knowing my mother, she'd already read through the role and was wondering why he was in a class he wasn't enrolled in and also why he hadn't sat down yet.

"Just under two weeks, I leave on Friday." She looked at Scorpius, who she knew because Al had dragged him along to more family gatherings than I could count, "Scorpius, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks." He answered, stepping forward to shake her hand  
"Were you looking for someone?" She asked "I noticed you aren't enrolled in this class."

"Crap." I thought, I looked up at Scorpius. After living together for almost a month now we understood each other pretty well.  
He gave me a look that said "Go on, tell her."  
I gave him one back that said "I don't want to."  
"Come on, just get over with." he replied  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO"

I heard a small cough and looked up to realise mum had just witnessed the whole silent conversation and was looking extremely puzzled.  
"Scorpius?" She asked, "Why are you here?"

I couldn't see any way around it, I sighed in defeat. Taking a deep breath, I thought, "Come on Rose! You're a Gryffindor, for Merlin sake! Just say it!"

"Mum, he's with me." I said in a rush. She looked even more confused at this,  
"Why, Rose? I thought you hated him?"

"Well, I did-" I began but mum cut me off,

"Are you dating?" She asked, still looking puzzled

"No!" I blushed, but she just kept talking,

"Because you know I wouldn't mind-"

"Mum"! I yelled, "We're not dating!"

She stopped and looked at me, "Well, what is it then?"

"It's kinda a long story," I looked down at my watch, we had about 15 minutes before people would start arriving. I sat down one of the desks, Scorpius followed suit and, after a second, so did mum.

"You know how Al and Fred like to experiment?" I asked her  
She nodded, so I continued "Well, on the first Hosgmeade weekend this year I went to visit Fred and Roxy in the shop..."

**~O~**

"... and McGonagall said it could last year or so." I finished a few minutes later. Scorpius and I were sitting at a desk with my mother in a chair opposite us. I had a told her the story quite quickly with Scorpius adding things every now and then.

My mum and look at us for a moment, then a wide grin spread across her face and she clapped hands in delight.  
"This is absolutely wonderful!" She exclaimed, I rolled my eyes, I knew she'd react like this. But Scorpius didn't, it was now his turn to look confused,

"You're not mad?" He asked

Mum look at him, "No! Why would I be? This is a perfect opportunity to promote house unity!"

I rolled my eyes again, that's my mum for you.

**~O~**

Four days before holidays, Scorpius, Al, Ally, Stella and I were in the library. The boys were working on a potions essay that was due the next day and us girls were chatting in whispers so as to avoid the wrath of the one hundred year old librarian book Nazi, Mrs Pince.

We were tucked away in a dusty corner of the cavernous room at a desk at the far end of the History of Magic section, the most boring part of the library, which is exactly why we had chosen to sit there. No one ever comes anywhere near this place, we actually had to pull cobwebs of the chairs before sitting down. Monday afternoon was only time all five of us had the same period free.

"So what are you and Scorpius going to do about the holidays?" Stella asked me after about half an hour of talking about absolutely nothing and everything.

"We decided we do one week at each house," I said unhappily, "I wanted to stay here, but we were too late."

"It can't be that bad," Stella was trying to make me feel better, but I didn't believe her.

"Yeah, and your mum knows and so do Scorpius's parents, so the only one left to tell is your dad and your mum can tell him." Ally added.

"She won't, she says I have to tell him-responsibility now that I'm 17 and all that." I rolled my eyes at them.

"That sucks, what are you going to do?" Stella asked me

"Well, I figure he's going to be mad no matter how I tell him, so I'm just gonna turn up and explain when we get there."

Stella and Ally nodded and I glanced down at my watch, "Dinner's in 15 minutes," I glanced at Scorpius, "Wanna go and drop our stuff off in the dorm before?"

He continued writing, "Just... give me... a... sec..." He finished the sentence he was writing with a flourish. "Done." He announced and blew on the ink to dry it before stuffing all his stuff back into his bag, when he was done he stood up.  
"See you at dinner." I said the others  
"Bye guys." Scorpius said as we began walking away.

We crept past Mrs Pince and began making our way up to the seventh floor as we walked in a comfortable silence, I was thinking about holidays.

The first week with the Malfoy's, and the next with dad glaring at me the whole time. The only good thing that was going to come from it was Autumn Weasley day, Weasley days were the best days of the year (excluding Christmas).

But other than that I was _not_ looking forward to the holidays.

**A/N Hey everybody, sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been super busy with TAFE, BUT I did give you a super long chapter! YAY!**  
**updates will slow down probably until the start of July because I'm on placement at a daycare from 8am to 3pm every day and I've also got drama lessons, musical theatre lessons and I'm rehearsing for a play (Animal Farm!) also at the moment, I've got HEAPS of work to do and I've also got to learn to drive (which is scary). WAAH! I'm under the pump this month so sorry in advance for the late updates to (probably) come.**

**Please review, even if you just say 'Good' or 'Meh', I'm not fussy, but updates come faster with more reviews to egg them on!**  
**I've got about half of the next chapter written so I'll TRY to update next weekend or on Thursday (I'm not making any promises, mind!)**

**Thanks for reviewing this chapter because I know you will!**  
**BYE!**

**P.S :{) - Jeff gets sad if you don't review he becomes Sad Jeff :{( see?**


End file.
